MySteRIeS oF PasT'
by Melissa-WolfGirl
Summary: Bella stays with Charlie in forks.Jacob & Bella have never been this close to each other.Everything is going smooth when Edward Cullen enters their lives.What will happen when Jacob phases on that very day & is alpha of the pack. Click the title and Take a peek into the story. I know you won't regret it! Rated T for swearing and stuff. -Love Melissa
1. Chapter 1 Nicknames!

**Summary** **:** Bella stays with her father in forks. Jake &amp; Bells are living their happy lives. But what happens when Edward Cullen enters their lives and Jacob is the first one to phase on the very day of Cullen's entry?

Well, don't just read this and stop. Take a sneak peek into the story. Don't judge a book by its cover. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Story is better than this.

Rated T; for swearing and stuff. .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his imprint.

_Hope you enjoy my story. Have a nice time._

_\- love Melissa_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Nicknames**

* * *

**_(Bella's POV)_**

I wake up startled by the sudden sound of thunder. You may think after living in this town one can get used to it but no, it's nothing like that. I walk over to close the windows of my room which are colliding against each other. At that moment I notice that Forks has never had such a heavy rain. The streets are literally flooded and if anyone dares to go out in this weather they are probably going to get themselves killed. A chill runs down my spine and I don't know why but I've got a very weird feeling like something major is going to happen.

I check my clock to see that it's only 3 in the morning, I can definitely get a few more hours of sleep. I climb back into bed and thinking of tomorrow, I doze off. When I opened my eyes it was not relatively as dark as the night before, that's when I realized I must still be asleep.

_I can hear my own heartbeats as I run down the meadow. Something else is running too. I come to stop to finally notice the lion. Why is the lion running? Lions are born predators, what can have it running away. Suddenly, the lion looks at me. I feel panic as I think the lion is going to pounce on me__** Oh no, I'm going to die**__, I think to myself. I want to run but my legs are as stiff as rock. _

_My gaze is fixed on the lion to gauge his next action. I sense a movement to my left but I am terrified to shift my gaze from lion. After all, nothing can be bad as being eaten by lion, right? A Twig snaps and the lion whimpers while looking the intruder to my left. Before I can see who the intruder is, something swooshes past me with speed that nearly knocks me over. It caries the lion and they fade in a blur deep into jungle._

With a jolt I wake up, terrified of the dream I had. I am clutching the bed sheets so tight I my knuckles have turned white. I slowly loosen my grip on the sheet as I wait for the spinning in my head to stop. It always spins when I wake up suddenly.

I check the clock to see its half past eight. I have to get ready for school. I rush to the bathroom so I can freshen up quickly. When I get downstairs I realize Dad has already left for work. Our timings don't match much but its okay as we can always catch up during out dinner time. During the past few years our bond has become very strong. He has become more like a friend to me.

I eat my breakfast quickly and head to my Beetle. I love my Beetle, it's so damn amazing! Thinking about my love for the Beetle makes me think of Jacob. He has made it especially for me. He says he wants to be sure that I am safe and can reach him any time I want. I am so lucky to have him in my life! Yes! we are meeting today after school. Even though we're meeting to do our studies, I know we would be hanging around and having fun for most of the visit. It is because of our constant hanging around that our parents are pretty anxious about our studies.

Jacob and I have grown so much close over the years. It's like we are magnets. He understands me even better than I understand myself. I pull my truck into the school's parking lot and immediately find my best friend Angela standing there. Getting out of the truck I walkover to where she is. "Hey Ang! What's up, babes?" I say hugging her.

"Hi! Bella! Good morning," she signals sounding happy, her eyes shouting for help. I ask her confused what? She turns me partially so that I see Jessica glare at me. Oh, this is why she needs help.

"Hey Jessica, good morning to you too," I say forcing a smile.

"Hi Bella," she replies sounding bored. "Okay Angela, where were we?" she says resuming their conversation. Jessica is a nice girl but our relationship isn't that good. She is a back bitcher. She first sympathizes with people, takes out all the secrets and trades them with other girl's secret! Now, you see; why I hate her so much?

Poor Angela; She is too kind for speaking rudely to Jessica.

"Um, Jess, Can I please borrow Angela for a few minutes? Thanks!" I yell over my shoulder to Jessica as Ang and I quickly make a beeline for library, knowing she isn't going to come there until exams approach.

Ang and I are giggling while jogging, changing our route from library to cafeteria. I notice the bounce in her steps and I think she has put up some gloss and blush too. And that's saying a lot as Angela and make up are very rare.

"Ang," I say casually. "What are you hiding from me?" I narrow my eyes on her face to see her blush. "Oh um Bells, actually I don't know hot to say it." She says, her eyes dropping low and sadness in her voice. I pull her to stop.

"What happen, Ang?" I ask her, now concerned. I am oblivious to the fact that why she won't apply makeup if she is sad.

"Is it about Erick?" I ask her, trying to find out more about situation so I can help her properly. She nods slowly.

"What happened, Ang? Did he say something to you?" now, I am more concerned. Erick has been Ang's crush for whole three years now. I have told Angela to confess her feelings to him but she is too shy and is scared that he'll say no and it'll break their friendship. Why this girl has no self-confidence I seriously don't understand! She is so amazing after all!

"What happened, Angela? Please tell me. What did he say?" I ask her again.

"Bella, he (pause) he said(pause)" She takes a deep breath and finally rushes out.

"BellahesaidthathelikesmeandwillbethemostluckyguyifIsayyestobecomehisgirfriend."

Ok, did even you understand that? I seriously didn't.

"Ang, please slow down a little and tell me properly what he said." She sighs knowing that she cannot escape this one.

"Bella, he said that he likes me and will be the most lucky guy if I say yes to become his girlfriend." She looks at me, gauging m reaction after finishing her sentence. My Brain works a little slow if you didn't know. I finally register what she is saying. Holy Hades!

"Whaaat! You mean, he proposed you!?" I ask her shouting with happiness.

"Jeesh, Bella! No need to shout! I can hear you, alright! But yes he did." She blushes softly, a smile tugging at her lips. Awe! I am so happy for her!

"And? C'mon Ang tell fast! What did you say?" I ask now, wanting all the details. I know she must've said yes but I still want to hear it from her.

"oh, Bella. I said I wanted time to think…' she trailed of. What! I gape at her, not finding my voice. Why would she want time when she likes him so much?

"Why the hell would you do that? Don't you like him" now I am confused plus frustrated. Not a good combination.

"Oh silly Bells; Of course I like him! But I wanted my bestie's opinion on what to do.' She nudges my elbow. Ok what is it with her giving me shock after shock today? Erick proposed her and she is asking my opinion on what she should tell him when she already likes him. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Okay, listen to me Ms. Angela Weber and listen very carefully. We are going to café now, and you are telling him your answer which I expect to be yes, right NOW. So, shall we move?" I am really touched that she felt the need to consider my opinion but I don't want Erick to think that she isn't interested and so she is taking time.

I take her hand and am just about to walk ahead when our school Bells rings indicating two minutes for classes to start.

"Damn it!" I curse under my breath and hear a sigh of relief from Angela. I glare at her and warn her that it's not over yet while running to class. While in class I tell Ang to tell Erick to meet her during lunch time and we keep chatting passing notebook to each other.

After the school end, I am exhausted from all of emotions of extra assignments, homework, Jessica's normal taunting and Ang and Erick's relationship status. I am so happy for Ang, she really deserves someone who loves her.

Finally I throw my backpack in backseat and start my Beetle. It roars to life, cheering my mood as I am off to go see my bestest friend in world- Jacob. You'd think I would've gotten used to it, since we've been friends for years, but I always feet happier when meeting Jacob. It is like as soon as I am with him all the tension is gone and I am safe from the rest of the world.

I had given him the title of "My Personal Sun" and he is! He had said that if he is my sun, then I have to be something very close to him.

"You are my Sunshine then." His words echo in my mind and a smile forms on my lips.

***Flashback***

_Jacob and I were walking on the beach, hand in hand. People looked at us and smiled lovingly mistaking us as a young in love couple. That was fine; Jacob and I had a relationship deeper than love._

_We had decided to go to the beach since it was a warm and sunny day. Yes, for once the Sun had decided to show itself on the beach of La Push. It felt good to have some change. Jacob was also in a good mood and when he was happy it was impossible not to smile, it came naturally. Whenever Jacob was around, there would be a happy smile on every face he was talking to. It was like he had a constant positive air around him and whoever breathed that air seemed to forget all of their tension._

"_Isn't it beautiful and calm?" I asked enjoying the sunset which was rare. I look up into Jacob's face waiting for his response._

"_Yes, it is." He said looking down at me causing me to blush. _

"_Jake," I warned in a soft voice looking down, still blushing. I couldn't look into his eyes because I knew if I did I would want to stare into them forever._

"_What Bells?" My name from his mouth sounded like a sweet melody. (Of course only Jacob, Angela and Charlie were allowed to call me "Bells") "What did I do?" he teased, his voice innocent yet husky. I finally return my gaze to his face finding a mischievous grin spreading even wider. Boy, I loved that smile._

"_Shut up Jake!" I said jokingly as I swatted his arm._

"_Ah! Save me from this girl!" He yelled dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face._

"_Wow… it's so good to hear your laugh. It's like my own personal lullaby and it makes me even happier." Awe, he really was my best friend._ _Suddenly, when he said the word "personal" I remembered what I had to tell him._

"_Jacob, you know I have given you a nickname. I just thought of it when I was in the library at school. You want to hear it?" I look at him again seeing him nod. "You won't laugh, will you?" I asked hopefully._

"_Of course not, Bells. Go ahead," he said with an assuring look. _

_I smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Okay, I know this may sound cheesy but I really feel like you are My Personal Sun," I paused biting my lip and he waited for me to continue. "I mean you always happen to light up my mood. You are the only rare person with whom I can talk to and Forks is always lacking the need for Sun. So, I thought it would suit you best." I finally completed my little speech with a sigh of relief. I expected him to laugh and say it was idiotic of me to think like this but I was surprised by his response._

"_Oh Bells, thanks a lot! It's such a loving name," He passed me a cheeky smile. He got quiet so I stole a glance and I could tell by the crease on his forehead that he was thinking hard. He looked so cute even when frowning and I couldn't help but smile._

_He finally broke the silence by jumping up from the rock we were sitting on. He was as excited as a little kid. "Yes Bells! I got it! You are my sunshine!" he said bouncing with excitement._

"_Sunshine…?" I repeated his word like a question. Of course my brain worked slow and I was confused._

"_Yes Bells! You are my sunshine! It's your new nickname silly," My face must've shown confusion clear on it because he continued speaking. "See. It's like hard to explain. But you nicknamed me as Your Sun, right?" He waited for my respect. I nodded since there was no confusion in that aspect._

"_So if I am your Sun then you have to be something close to the sun, as you are to me. So I thought Sunshine would be nice. Actually there's one more reason I thought of it." _

_Okay, I was slowly taking in his thoughts. He was so cute to add up such logic. Finally he continued. "You really are my sunshine. it's like whenever I am with you I forget all of my worries. One look at your face and my day lights up, Bella." He laid emphasis on my name which made me look into his eyes. They were so expressive, they always showed whatever Jacob was telling wasn't a lie._

"_Bella, you in there?" He asked shaking me slightly, bringing me out of my trance._

_I jumped up and hugged him as tight as possible to me. "Oh! Jacob! really you are the best!" I couldn't help resist. I was so overwhelmed by his words that tears of joy were escaping my eyes. I know it was too much to cry but I couldn't help it._

"_Bella… Bella… I… am… out of… bre… breath" He said in between gasps. _

_Oh my god! I instantly loosened my grip_

_*_**End of Flashback***

I smile at the memory, as it was the first time I hugged Jacob so hard that he couldn't breathe. The closer I get to Jacob's house the more the excited I become. I don't know what we are going to do but even if we are simply staring at the ocean, it would be one of the most precious moments of my life.

* * *

**An:** the first chapter's out. So, does anyone notice, what's the change? Please tell me if you do!

Thanks for sticking up with me!


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Promises

***Chapter 2 ~Dream and Promise***

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I am waiting for Bella to come; I know she would be here any minute. I have already done my homework in school so that I can spend more time with Bella. I have always felt an urge to spend my maximum time with her but nowadays that urge has multiplied in numbers.

I called Bella yesterday to tell her I had tons of homework and that I didn't understand a thing that was in the textbook. That's actually half true because today we are solving problems that are going to be on the exam in my final semester but not the current semester.

I go outside to sit on the small wooden stairs hoping Bella will soon arrive. I smile up at sun that rarely shows itself on the lands of La Push. "Jake and Bells= Sun and Sunshine." Wow. The thought sounds so pleasant but I know I have to wait. I have promised Bella that I'll never let things go wrong between us.

_***Flashback***_

**Third Person's POV**

_Jacob and Bella were walking through a dirty mud road once the rain had stopped falling. There was the sweet fragrance of mud which Bella especially liked which was the reason they decided to take a walk along the beach line. They were walking silently enjoying the sound of the waves and the laughter of children who were playing._

_A view of one of the couples from the Rez playing was in their line of sight. The boy was teasing the girl by holding her scarf high in the sky. She was jumping in the air trying to get it as they shared laughter._

_He asked her out loud to tell him she loved him and by now almost everyone on the beach was watching them. Jacob and Bella found themselves smiling at the cute couple._

_"All are watching Sammie! Please give me my scarf back," she girl said failing miserably to whisper. She was enjoying the game as well_

_"No babes; not so easily. First say 'I love you!'" he said stubbornly with a huge grin on his face._

_"Okay…" the girl said with a sigh. She walked to the boy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders looking directly into his eyes. Everyone thought they were going to kiss, even the boy, but all were shocked when she moved her mouth to his ear. The next thing they saw was the boy transferring the scarf from his hand to hers as she began teasing him. She abruptly took off at a run and he began chasing her. Jacob and Bella adored the couple silently._

_"I hope the time when we will be in their shoes comes soon," Jacob said in a calm happy tone._

_Bella looked at him and found him studying her expressions. "Jacob, I…" she began but was cut off by Jake's finger to her lips._

_"Shh… I know you need time Bella. Believe me, so do I," He moved his finger but Bella remained silent so he continued. "Bells, we have known each other since childhood. I know you better than you know yourself. I personally don't want to rush into things like such and I promise you that I will wait until you decide your future. I know you are afraid of getting attached to people, Bella, I know. So I am going to wait until you become sure I'm not going anywhere," he finished his speech looking at her expectantly, waiting for a response._

_"Jacob thanks for understanding me. After what happened to Bruv, I'm not ready to let go of anyone close to me," she told him honestly. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Jake and he held her just as tight stroking her hair until she calmed._

_***End of Flashback***_

I **will **wait Bella, I promise I will. My thoughts are disturbed as the noise of Bella's truck fills my surroundings. I stand up and run towards her "Beetle" only God knows why she calls it that especially since it's not that strong anyway. I give Bella a big hug scooping her up in my arms.

"Bella look at you! You have grown so small!" I told her using hand gestures.

"Ha ha. Very funny Jacob," she said sarcastically with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"So where to start?" she asks walking into the house. We sit at the table with books opened and Bella is explaining something to me. I can not make out the words. Her lips are moving but her voice is on mute. All I can hear is my heart beating faster and faster.

* * *

We've been studying for almost 3 hours; it's the longest we have sat in one place. I can tell Bella is bored by the expressions on her face. Suddenly, she takes the book, picks up a pen and starts doing my homework.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I ask her. I seriously don't want to be the guy who makes his friend do the homework while he sits comfortably.

"Jake I'm just bored. Only for today I'll do your homework and then we'll go out. Please? If I continue sitting here I am sure that my legs are going to forget walking," she whines. I cannot help but laugh at her comment but it comes out more like a snort. She resumes her work, technically my homework, ignoring my snort.

"Bells, please," I say, grabbing her hand so she cannot continue.

"But Jake…" she gripes.

"Bella, you can't do my homework." I say in a softer tone. I am still holding her hand, like friends often do. But since I've turned 16 things have changed. I feel an electric wave pass through me whenever I touch her body. I enjoy it, it's like a tickling sensation but my problem is different now.

"Okay, how about if we take a walk along the beach, spend time fooling around, and then think about this stupid homework?" I suggest trying to compromise. I already know what her reply is be so I am not even a bit surprised to see her nodding almost violently with hope and excitement in her eyes.

A short time later we are walking on the beach, hand in hand, the only place we are connected; sending an electrical current through my body. I've been holding her hand so long that my mind is becoming unstable. I feel like kissing her right here at this moment, but I have to control myself. Ughh, stupid me and my promise! As of late I've been cursing myself more and more for making that stupid promise. I _have_ to distract my mind from these thoughts.

"So Bella, how was your day at school?" I ask her smiling.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We are walking on the beach, hand in hand, in a comforting silence. No words needed to be spoken, until they had to.

"So Bella how was your day at school?" Jacob asks smiling.

"Oh, nothing so great" I answer. Suddenly I remember my dream. "Oh yes, I had a dream today, well early morning. Actually it was closer to a nightmare," I tell him honestly.

"What happened, Bella?" He asks concern showing on his beautiful features. He knows how much I get upset when I have any nightmare.

"Nothing really scary. I was running in a meadow. First I thought that the lion was chasing me. but just when I thought he was going to pounce on me, a twig snapped. The lion looked scared of something Jake. He whimpered! And just when I was about to see who it was something blurred pas me; taking the lion away with it. I felt so sad suddenly, so terrified as if I was surrounded by some one life threatening." I choke on the last words. When did I start sobbing? And why the hell am I sobbing anyway?

"Shh Bella, no one's gonna hurt you. You are here, with me, I sob even more, feeling so hopeless. I feel like it was my responsibility to save the lion. What if the dream is indicating me something? What if it was Jacob in lion's place? I clutch on to him tightly, not wanting to imagine my life without him. I am crying hard, all because I couldn't save a lion in my dream. Great! How psycho can I be?(somebody please note sarcasm.)

"Shh, Bella, it was just a dream. It's over. I am here with you. Please stop crying sunshine, please. Come on, look at me." He pleads, rubbing my back in a circular motion. Wow! It really is more comforting than I thought, he knows the exact words that I need right now. He is so perfect but I know he cannot take seeing me crying. It hurts him and I can tell because he usually uses my nickname when he is upset. Awe, I can't do this to him. I attempt a small smile in his direction.

"Yes, it's so stupid of me to cry over a dream, right?" I say trying to laugh and make a joke to lighten the mood. But I fail, miserably.

"Bella, it's okay. You don't need to think about what I feel. It's just okay," he hugs me close to his chest.

I am amazed at how good it feels to be there, so close. I can hear Jacob's heart beating frantically and I know he is upset. I sigh contented. It is getting darker around us. What time is it anyway?

"Jacob?" I say, watching the sunset. A barely audible "hmm" escapes his lips.

"What time is it?" I ask him. He removes his hand from my shoulder to take a look at his watch.

"It's just 7:30, Bella," he states casually. I nod my head to show I heard him. OK, wait! **what**?

"Wait, 7:30?! Charlie must be freaking out right now!" I say jumping up. Oh no! It's actually _me_ doing the freaking out.

"Jake we have to go to your house so I can get my books and then head home! C'mon Jake! Get up faster!" I say, grabbing his hand trying to pull him from his seat. He lets out a sigh and finally stands. It always happens like this. I have to go so soon and we didn't even really get to talk, it is _so_ not fair. We get back to Jake's house pretty quick afterwards.

"Dad, we're home!" Jake calls as we enter the house. I have already started packing up my books when I think of calling Charlie. When I reach their phone I notice a message from Billy and begin to read it out loud.

"**Bella don't freak out, I know you're late and are hurrying to go home. Charlie had called to inform you two that we are going to the Clearwater's place to watch the match that's going on. Don't worry about Charlie and I, we'll have our dinner over there. You kids have fun and if you want to order something for dinner there is money inside a drawer in the kitchen."**

"Hey, we don't need to order, I can cook." Jake interrupts me. "What would you like to eat Bella? You can even help me, if you want." Jacob says as he enters the kitchen. He starts taking out some vessels as I continue reading.

**And yeah, Jacob, please don't try and cook. I know you can cook very well but let's not take a chance. **

**Have fun! See you soon."**

I smile as I read the remaining note. Jacob is standing in the middle of his small kitchen with his arms folded and a cute pout on his face.

"Awe poor Jake, don't worry, we'll try it some other time," I tell him pinching his cute cheeks, like we do to a child. After that, time passes without us knowing. We watch TV and laugh at some overrated melodramatic shows. Jacob even copies one of the girl's crying acts. Oh god, it's hilarious!

Time passes so quickly when Jake is around that the next thing I know, we are both sitting on the floor. I lean my head onto his shoulder while he rests his cheek in my hair. I smile as I know I am not getting any nightmares while Jake is near is near me. And with that thought, I go into deep slumber.

* * *

See! I edited it! how was it? i hope not too boring. Its my final year at school and things are gonna be messy. But I'll try to update it more frequently. Next update's time is based on number of reviews I get! so, typse ur feelings at hit the review button! I promise it won't harm you!

11:26 am

June 18, 2015


	3. Chapter 3 First Meet

Bella stays with her father in forks. Jake &amp; Bells are living their happy lives. But what happens when Edward Cullen enters their lives and Jacob is the first one to phase on the very day of Cullen's entry?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his imprint. **

_Hope you enjoy my story. Have a nice time._

_\- love Melissa_

**Chapter 3 First Meet**

**Bella's POV**

Our vacations are finished and it was really great being able to spend the entire vacation with Jacob. It never seizes to amaze me how we can be together all day, every day, and not get bored at all, it seems almost magical. Today, it's time to go back to school, not that I missed it very much, but it is nice to come again. I have many memories here.

I force myself to walk towards the washroom to freshen up even though I want to stay in bed and sleep at least another hour. Those stupid nightmares, I hate them! These days, well nights or whatever, nightmares keep coming and wake me up in the middle of the night. I feel like they are trying to tell me something, I know it, but I just can't put my finger on any possible meanings. God, am I going insane?

I am standing in the parking lot talking with Angela when suddenly both of our eyes land on a shiny Volvo that is followed by 2 other flashy cars. They quickly find parking spots and get out of their cars. Oh gosh! They are beautiful, like extremely beautiful, no one is that beautiful. Okay, I am **not **jealous, maybe a little but that kind of beauty doesn't seem real. I'll have to find out.

We are having recess when a boy with bronze golden hair enters. _This is my only chance to find out, _I think to myself. Gaining a good amount of courage, I stand up and walk towards him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said as I extend my hand towards him. I have to find out what's wrong and this seems like the best way to do so.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," he introduces himself taking my hand in a sweet and polite tone. Yuck! Too sweet, yet I forced a smile. Right then, I am sure that I would never want to really have a friendship with him.

I take a quick glance down at his belongings. "So new admission, huh? New in Forks?" I want to say it as a statement but for some reason it come out as a question. Of course they are new, stupid me.

"Not new actually, we just moved back. My, uh… my grandfather used to live here," he says sweetly with hesitation that makes me suspicious.

"Oh!" Before I can think of anything more to say, someone jumps from behind me.

"Hey! Hi, I'm Alice," she's practically jumping. She is so hyper-active that this time the smile on my face isn't forced.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I say extending my hand to her. She completely ignores it and hugs me, making me stiffen immediately. Her body is _cold_ and hard like stone! Am I hallucinating? I can feel goose bumps rise over my entire body.

"Alice, we should go now. Excuse us, Bella," Edward practically drags Alice away. It is very rude and solidified that we'll never become friends.

All I can do is nod at them as they walk away. After that, the rest of the day is fine, almost boring. I don't see that weird Eddy boy after that but I like his sister Alice definitely. I am looking forward to talking to her again even if she is a little strange.

**Edward's POV **

What?! Why is Alice hugging her? Has she lost her mind? Does she not remember what we are? When I see Bella stiffen and get goose bumps, I know I have to get Alice away. Bella definitely felt how cold she is.

"Alice, we should go now. Excuse us, Bella," I say grabbing Alice by the arm and pulling her away, before she can protest.

**_What the hell Edward? _**She thinks to me.

"Alice, what was that? Do you not remember we have a secret to keep? We can't just go around _touching_ humans!" I whisper-scold her.

"I'm so sorry Ed-" she begins but I cut her off. I know she is excited to meet this human. I shouldn't have shouted at her. I am about to apologize when her mind starts running 5 miles a second.

"**_Why can't I see anything about her? C'mon Alice... try… harder. Nothing? Everything is blank! How can this be?" _**she questions herself as she begins to freak out.

I have to calm her down; she **cannot** throw a fit in the middle of the hall where anyone can see. At such times, I really wish, Jasper is with her all the times. (Unnecessary Mental sighs)

"Alice, listen to me. You need to calm down, okay. You can't see her future and I can't read her mind. I know it's extremely frustrating but you need to calm down," I say calmly but firmly.

"**_But it's so frustrating Edward, I mean, I don't know what to do. Nothing like this has ever happened to me." _**she thinks sounding panicked.

I agree with her on that, this is the first person whose mind I couldn't read. I tell Alice to grab her stuff, so we can leave school. We need to talk to Carlisle.

**Scene Change: Cullen House**

"But Carlisle, there has to be something, some reason. How can you not know _anything _about this," Alice huffs. I was right there with her; as frustrated as ever. Carlisle has to know _something; For Christ's sake, _he seems to know _everything! _

"Edward, Alice, I'm sorry but I do not know anything at this time. Why don't you try to interact with her more? Get to know her, if there is anything different about her we'll need to know about it. Meanwhile, I'll go through my books to see if I can find anything, sound good?" He asked.

I nod and then hurry from the house. I want to keep watch on her to try and pick up any clues. I pick up her strong scent and follow it here, to her home. I am hiding in her backyard just behind the tree line.

"Okay Dad, I'll be there till about 8 o'clock. See you soon!" she yells up her stairs to the police chief.

"Okay Bells, You guys enjoy!" her dad yells back.

What did he mean by 'you guys'? There is only her and her father home. Is she dating someone? I have to find out. I hear her exiting her house and follow her movements while still hidden. She must've felt my presence because she begins looking around and into the trees, Right where I am standing. She keeps looking around throughout the drive and I immediately stop running. She is heading right to La Push. Of course there are no wolves but I still wouldn't cross the line and break the treaty. I refuse to be the reason we have to leave Forks. I stand at the line and watch her drive for a few more moments and then I run home. Hopefully Carlisle has found out something by now. I enter the house and go straight to his study.

"Hey! Carlisle! Any progress?" I ask upon entering.

"Edward, why don't you buy yourself a phone?" Alice bumps into me. She is both excited and frustrated. I never like new gadgets, I'm the "old school type" remember? Carlisle looks between us and once he realizes I am not going to answer her, he begins talking.

"Okay guys, there are two things that I found helpful. The first is that I found information in the journals that say there have been many vampires that are immune to other vampire's powers. However there wasn't anything about humans. They say that vampires can shield themselves from other powers, for example, your mind reading and Alice's ability to see the future. I think that she is indeed a different human being or God knows what. Maybe she is meant to be a vampire…" he trails off.

Whoa! This is _so_ not the Carlisle. He never says anything about making a human a vampire if they aren't already about to die. Maybe he is just excited about all of the possibilities. For the first time in a long time, I wish I could get a sneak peek into his mind to see what's going on. But he is really good at controlling thoughts.

"Carlisle, please slow down. I mean, you're talking about turning this human into a vampire! Are you okay?" I ask him playfully yet showing a slit bit of worry.

"I guess I am just a little excited. You're right. Let's plan this out. Do one thing for me, Edward. Observe her. Try as many ways possible to become her friend. Do whatever is necessary. If you feel like you can trust her, tell her our secret, we need her to feel comfortable with us. Rosalie, Emmett and I will go to our old friends and see if they know anything." Carlisle instructs. I only nod my response. I don't have words to speak; things are going way too fast. This is something that we surely didn't think we'd come across when we returned to Forks. I am definitely keeping watch on her.

**Bella's POV **

I am driving to Jacob's house when I feel like something is watching me. I look around to both sides of the road and checked my mirrors very often but there isn't anyone and anything that I can see yet I continue to sense something. It feels like the trees are moving along with me in the same direction I am heading. Okay, does that some paranoid? Just as I enter the la Push Lands, the feeling goes away. I don't realize that I am becoming angrier till the feeling that I am being watched stops. Maybe I _am _going insane. There wasn't anyone around for miles.

As I reach my second home (Jacob's house) I assume that Jacob would run out and hug me like he always does but instead Billy comes out. Confused, I get out the Beetle quickly and walk towards the porch.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" I ask cheerfully. Finally getting a good look at him I notice a shade of sadness in his eyes. "Billy, what happened? What's wrong? Is everything alright? I fire off question after question. Then it strikes me.

"Is Jacob alright?" I ask curiously, my voice laced with worry. Oh no! What could've happened to him? An accident? A fight? No, no, no, no! I have to stop thinking about bad things before I get myself into panic attack.

"Billy! What's wrong? Please tell me! Something! anything!" I yell, now hopelessly worried.

"Bella, Jacob, Jacob. He's, he's…" he stutters miserably

**AN: **_hey guys! i know u must be thinking i am dead. Believe me with the stress i got, i want to be. I am really sorry it took me this long but i couldn't write some points without making it creepy, so what do you think up until now? any suggestions, comments? you guys can drop them in my PM._

_Signing off_

_Melissa_

_16th July, 2015_


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Revealed

Bella stays with her father in forks. Jake &amp; Bells are living their happy lives. But what happens when Edward Cullen enters their lives and Jacob is the first one to phase on the very day of Cullen's entry?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his imprint. **

_Hope you enjoy my story. Have a nice time._

_\- love Melissa_

* * *

_**AN**: I have also uploaded c**hapter 3!** So, you might want to read that first until of course you want to come up blank while reading this one! Choice is yours!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Truth Revealed**

* * *

**#Jacob's POV**

"What's wrong, Billy? Please tell!" Bella is literally shouting by now. Billy doesn't say anything.

""Bella, Jacob, Jacob. He's, he's…" I know my father's feelings. Even he can not properly explain it. Wait a second! She's coming here! How can I go in front of her like this! I can't! I am here in my backyard, very furious to be safe for any human to come close and she's coming out, looking for me. No, I can't see the look of terror in her eyes.

I hear footsteps coming. Billy must have tried to stop her but Bella being Bella never listens. I'll have to hide somewhere. Yes I'll go behind trees.

"Jacob! Jacob? Its me, Bella "I snort. What does she think? I can't recognize her voice or something?

"Bella, wait!" I hear Billy say, I can hear them crystal clear even though they are far away from backyard. Bella must have stopped and turned, because Billy continues.

"You need to know something before you go see Jacob."  
"What is more important than Jacob himself?" Bella sounds like she was on a verge of crying. Do I hear teeth gritting? Whoops! Dad you better explain her quick! She's getting impatient.

"Do you know anything about Quileute legends?"OK so here goes nothing  
He then tells Bella all the stories that he has told me since I was a child. She keep listening, tapping her leg nervously. I don't even think that she hears all of the stories right because she keeps on asking about me. She is pretty pissed off. My poor old pal. He has to face her. In these years I have learned not to get Bella pissed off because if it is the case then we see either flying objects or broken objects.

But Bella is doing neither of those things, which is making me more upset. I just want to go inside and hug Bella and tell her that everything is ok, I am ok but certainly that isn't to be arranged now. I am here in the backyard hiding hopelessly behind trees so that no one(Bella) wouldn't see me and she is there in the home upset, because of me. Oh! I _so _hate myself!

Suddenly I notice that their talking has stopped. "Jacob! Bella is coming! Be ready my son!" Billy yells. Be ready? Does he think it is funny or what?

I see a small figure appearing in front of me. She is practically running. I would say I have never before noticed that she is so beautiful. Of course I have noticed but today, she seems like she an angel, my angel; Coming to rescue me from this situation.  
"Jacob? Is that you?" When the hell, did I come out of those trees?

I nod to her question sheepishly. Wow! her voice was like a melody. I have never felt such intensity around her. It's like my feelings for her have deepened, somehow magnified, if that's even possible. She gasps. Billy had told me not to get around her until she takes a step forward. I am having a real hard time obeying that. But we cannot talk like this. I have to change first. I see Billy suddenly. When did he come? Was he there when Bella came here? I make a sign by moving my neck, signaling them to go inside so I can change. He must have understood my sign.

"Bella, I think we should go inside. We need to tell you many things" Billy says nudging Bella to go in. He keeps my clothes on dry floor and he too goes inside. I calm down enough to change and get dressed. Thank goodness he has a kept a shirt at least for now. I go inside to see Bella pacing around our little kitchen table.

"Bella?" I call out slowly. I don't want to scare her anymore. She just looks at me, dumb found. Oh my! Those deep brown eyes! I feel like drooling in them. She just runs and hugs me as tight as she can. She is freezing with fear! And there is some kind of desperateness in her hug. It's like she doesn't want to leave me, ever. I hug her back making sure that she understands I am not going go anywhere. This is no response, I had expected. I had expected that she would yell not yell, first she'll faint and then when she gets back to her senses then yell, shout at me, and act stupidly, anything but this.

From when did my Bella become so mature? I kiss her forehead to assure her. She does her best to stop those traitor tears to fall, but some still escape, giving out her feelings.

"So you are a werewolf, huh?" she asks out of nowhere. Huh? I am taken aback

**#Bella's POV**

"So you are a werewolf, huh?" I ask. I can not believe it. My mind is still battling what my eyes have seen. Maybe that huge big wolf was not Jacob, maybe it's just a sick joke. But I know that it isn't. I just want to confirm. Jacob is taken aback from my question, that I can tell. Even I can not believe that I have not fainted seeing that large wolf. When I had seen that wolf I felt a feeling, A feeling which was familiar to me. I just can't name it, as of now. My thoughts are interrupted by Jacob calling me.

"Bella? Bella? You listening to me?" he is worried. What was he worried for? I am not the one who turns into a big brown-reddish wolf, it's him!

"Are you okay? Do you feel hurt?" worry covers me. Jacob just chuckles.

"What? Why in hell, are you laughing?" I am dumbfounded. This boy has guts to laugh at such serious times!

"Bella" he pulls me closer to him and wraps me in a huge (mind it very huge) hug. I can not help but wonder if he's had another growth spurt.  
Then I notice that he is hot! (Naughty girls, not that hot and sexy one, though I can't deny that; blush blush) He pulls out of hug and kisses my forehead. My face again goes a crimson red. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean he does that all the time. He notices me blushing, a smirk playing on his lips. His lips, how must they taste? Bella! Shut UP! I am screaming in my head. Then I hear a growl in his stomach and laugh.  
"Seems that my wolf is hungry" blush again, "my wolf?" I quickly escape in kitchen to try and hide my terribly red face before he can comment on that. The remaining day was the same; actually better. Now we have more topics to talk.

That night I have a dream not a nightmare which is good for change. Jacob's wolf comes in front of me in a protecting manner. But what is he protecting me from? (No! Stop! This is supposed to be a dream, not a mystery vision!) Then slowly I turn my vision. I see a pale family standing. They are crouched in attack position. I know them. I have seen them somewhere. I gasp in my dream. They are

The Cullens!

* * *

SO? what do you think? I want reviews this time! i have already written chapter 5! its ready to get uploaded but is just waiting for some reviews. So, unless you want me to update anytime i feel(which maybe days,weeks or months) you **HAVE** to Review!  
See you soon!

Signing off

MElissa

16th July, 2015


	5. Chapter 5 Prophecies

_So, how are you guys? hope fine! i know i haven't been updating lately, and i am sorry for that..._

_thanks for your precious reviews! it's them that keeps me going with this story!_

_Enjoy! and please do review!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Prophecies**

* * *

**#Bella's POV**

It has been two weeks now, since I was let into Jacob's little secret. Charlie still doesn't know. It's hard to keep it from him but it's not my place to tell it either. I am sitting on my seat in biology table. I have consistently managed to change my schedule for biology but we still have this one class in common. By saying "We" I mean me and Edward Cullen. When I had that weird dream about Jacob &amp; Cullens', I consulted with Billy the next day. He then told me what they were. _Cold blooded._ This was the reason I had felt unease being around with them from the first time I saw them. Though they were not drinking blood from humans, they still killed poor animals. My blood boiled at this thought. I am in my own thinking world when I feel the seat beside me move.

"Hello, dear Bella" Edward Cullen takes my name oh-so-politely. I fight the need to cringe at his voice. I just shake my head, managing a weak smile and then turned my head ahead. I let my hair fall, making a shield between his face and mine. He is staring at me like I am an abnormal thing. _Chuck it leech!_ I want to shout at him. _It's not me who is a bloody vampire!_ Whole time I fight the urge to go to washroom and throw up. My hands are shaking and I feel waves passing through me.

Finally the period bell rings and in next instance I am out of my place moving swiftly without even stumbling once. Thank Gods for that. I falling over my legs and he helping me gather my books like a film scene is the last thing I want.

The whole day I successfully ignore that Cullen guy though he keeps calling me. I don't understand! Aren't there enough girls to chase leaving me? I mean, I am not even beautiful. Jessica keeps blabbering about him and his looks. After having enough of his crap, I just snap at her. _Poor Jessica, _I feel pity for her, for the first time.

PAgeBreak!PageBreak!PAgeBreak!PAgeBreak!PAgeBreak!PAgeBreak!PAgeBreak!

I am preparing my bed, ready to go to sleep. I climb in my bed and tuck the blanket under my body. Soon, I am in a dream.

**_#Jacob's POV_**

I am so happy. There could be nothing more to ask God than Bella being ok with me being a werewolf. And God has fulfilled my wish before even asking. We are running patrols. There were three boys who had phased with the re-appearance of Cullens- Sam, Embry and me. We are very new and scared as hell. I had phased before Embry by only few minutes. I was horrified when I had heard his thoughts. I think he was horrified too. My father guided us to get back to normal and human again. Then he explained about pack mind and everything we needed. My father told us that my great grandfather was the chief of the pack so I was to be the next on his steps. So here I am, from being a childish fun-loving boy to an alpha of the werewolf pack. Sam phased two days later, followed by Jared.

Right now, I am in the woods, bordering the forest line along the beach. I feel something move, behind my back. I turn quickly and freeze. Am I dreaming? I can see a ghostly figure of Ephraim Black- My great-grandfather.

He radiates such an authority aura, I am overwhelmed. My wolf shifts in a submissive position, as if recognizing the Leader of our tribe. "S-sir?_" _ I don't know what to call him. He tenderly smiles at me, Knowledge and years of experience glistening in his eyes.

**#Edward's POV **_(at the same time Jacob's meeting Ephraim Black)_

I had been following Bella for two weeks now. She is definitely not any human. She is special, unique. I tried to get as much as info I could from her friend's thoughts. I would keep tabs on Angela Weber and that stupid immature boy, Mike Newton. The later, just keeps thinking vulgar things about Bella, like the hormonal teenage boy he is. I am glad that Bella actually has one good friend- Angela. Her head always seems to be a cool, calm place with only optimism. I mentally make a note to thank her for her kindness.

From what info I have collected it seems that Bella doesn't like to be treated as a beautiful Lady, though I couldn't imagine why. And of course she is the clumsiest person I have met in my whole existence.

I tried to talk with Bella to be her friend but she seems to keep her distance from me. I am amazed that she can even try that. Our scent, Skin, everything invites the prey towards us but she still seems to understand that I am not a good person to be friends with. It's like she has something in her which makes her different from others, like she is just someone another in the human form. I just laughed of the thought of Bella being anything other than a clumsy human, But why not? Carlisle had said that there were humans who had gifts immune to vampires. And when they were changed into vampires their powers would intensify.

"Edward!"I am so engrossed in my thoughts that I don't even hear Alice coming in. I just look up to find a furious Alice.

"What were you thinking? Have you gone insane?" She scolds. She must have seen it that I was planning on turning Bella into a vampire.

"You better not do what you were thinking mere minutes ago. Bella and I are going to be great friends and I don't want anyone to risk_ that _future at least, especially not you!" she warns. She is trying to be intimidating. If the look in her eyes would not have been serious then I would have laughed at her. But I knew better than that. So I just kept quiet, pouting a little maybe.

"Edward! Don't pout! Look I know that you are curious and all but get a grip on it bro or the entire hell will break loose." I don't have time to say something because someone jumps in my room. Can I not have at least a_ little_ privacy!

"Who's breaking whom? Can I help?" Emmett says grinning. He knows what we are talking but still he has to be his usual light-up-the-mood self.

"Emmett!" Alice and I both shout playfully. He is just grinning from ear to ear. It's so infectious that we cannot help but smile, too.

They just close the door of my room, exiting it when something happens. My vision shifts. I feel the floor beneath me replace by grass.

_I am standing in front of a building. It's broken. I think it was a hospital. It feels very familiar. Suddenly realization hits me with thousand volts. It's the same hospital in which I had been admitted to cure 'Spanish influenza'. The building is broken and moss has grown over everywhere. It is the place where my life as human had ended and a blood drinking monster took birth in me. I shudder._

_I stand there for god knows how much time. I may've been hallucinating if I was a human, but no, unfortunately I am not._

_"Edward," a loving lady calls my name. Though it's been decade I have heard that voice, I can recognize it anywhere. Mother, I state quietly. _

_"Edward, dear, I want to talk to you more but I don't have the time." My mother says in a cold slow voice. I want to say something to her but I am not able to form any words. It's like my throat has dried suddenly._

_"Edward, I'm going to tell you one important thing. Please don't interrupt me while I speak." I just nod at her, not finding my voice._

_"Edward, something is coming, something bigger than any of you."__She closes her eyes. A blue light shines from behind her and quickly disappears when she opens her eyes. She is looking distant like she can see past me._

_"Forgive me, Lords" she mutters. I want to say something but don't._

**_"The Great Divination- unite or evaporate_**

**_Clairvoyant's choice be made,_**

**_The leeches in ruby are foe or friend._**

**_Whilst the thoughts aren't Reliable,_**

**_Uncanny Comrades are being made._**

**_When families brawl_**

**_Trust needs to Crawl_**

**_And Providence will be tested._**

**_Befriend the enmity_**

**_Or the sacrifices will be wasted._**

**_Or the sacrifices-will be wasted"_**

And with that, she vanished. I am back in my room where Emmett and Alice have just closed the door.

**_#No One's POV_**

**_Scene_****_: _**At Bella's House

The lady stood in Isabella Swan's bedroom. Bella was deep asleep, her breathing even. The lady so wanted to caress Bella's hair and make all the worry lines disappear from her forehead.

"_Bella"_ She called her. Bella tossed and turned in her sleep. Carefully, the lady pulled Bella's subconscious from within her. Bella looked confused and dazed because of sudden interruption of sleep, but quickly shook her head, pushing any remnants of sleep from her eyes. As Bella's vision adjusted to the darkness, she realized that the lady's form was translucent. "Wh-Who are you?"Bells asked petrified. The Lady had worn a Red hooded gown and looked in her late sixties. Her eyes were a deep brown color, and a familiar loving smile tugged at her lips. Bella thought that she knew the Lady from where but at the same time she was sure they had never met before.

"Calm down, dear. Everything will be explained in due time." The lady spoke as if responding to Bella's thoughts. "For now, I just need you to trust me." She added mysteriously. How was Bella supposed to trust her when she didn't even know her? And what was she going to do anyway? Without any warning, the Old Lady ported Bella (subconscious) in the forest of La Push, where Ephraim and the Lady had decided to meet up.

The Lady joined Ephraim whilst Bella stood next to Jacob. Both looked at each other confused. Before any of them could say anything, Ephraim and The Lady combined their powers to create a mist. After a few seconds, they could see clearly. Bella gasped and Jacob growled

**_The Great Divination- unite or evaporate_**

**_Clairvoyant's choice be made,_**

**_The leeches in ruby are foe or friend._**

**_Whilst the thoughts aren't Reliable,_**

**_Uncanny Comrades are being made._**

**_When families brawl_**

**_Trust needs to Crawl_**

**_And Providence will be tested._**

**_Befriend the enmity_**

**_Or the sacrifices will be wasted._**

**_Or the sacrifices- will be wasted._**

Soon after that, the mist disappeared and they were back in the forest. Jacob and Bella didn't know what to think of all of it let alone say anything. Seeing that the two were not going to say anything, the Old Lady addressed them,

"Yes, my dears. What you saw was a prophecy. It'll guide you to take steps in future. You'll have to learn to keep your trust in the right person. Just remember, Stay strong and no matter what, hold on to each other through anything." The Lady knew they did not understand any of this but she was forbidden to say anymore. Addressing Bella, The Chief- Ephraim Black talked in his chief yet loving voice

"Bella, you are a strong woman. Fate has planned a lot for you and you'll have to past many tests. Just know that Jacob will always be there for you and if he does something wrong, please forgive him. You are going to be the rightful woman of Black house and I am proud of you. The Spirits of ancestors look upon you. Be Strong and makes us proud."

* * *

**#No One's POV**(Jacob and Bella are at their respectful houses)

Thud!

Jacob and Bella fell from their bed. They both caught their heads. It was okay for Bella to fall from bed after all she was at least there before all this shit happened. Then, What about Jacob? He remembered faintly that he was out patrolling in the forest. Then how did he reach here? Bella and Jacob's head hurt like Hades. Clumsily, they sat on their beds and clutched their heads. Many thoughts were running in their heads. But what were common and loud were only four thoughts.  
1\. What the hell had just happened?

2\. Why was Edward Cullen present in their dream?

3\. How were they going to explain this to others without proving they were insane?

4\. How were they going to solve this weird prophecy problem?

* * *

_so, how was it? once again, i am extremely sorry for such delay! i promise, it won't happen again.. :p (i think!).._

_so, please review and thanks a lot for your support! :)_

**_Signing off,_**

**_-Melissa Wolf Girl_**

**_08.09.15_**


	6. Chapter 6 Traditional Day?

Hey Guys! thanks you all for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them _a lot!_ More than you can imagine! :). So, this chapter is a sweet scene between Jake n Bells, as you may not get their scenes once the story is on full swing mode. Thought of warning you before hand :)

Hope you enjoy it!

-Melissa

* * *

**Chapter 6** _**Traditional**** Da****y?****  
**_

* * *

**#Jake's POV**

Fuck! I grumble out a series of curses as my head is paining like a bitch. What the hell happened? I see that I am still sitting on the floor where I fell down just mere minutes ago. I try to stand up and groan again. My head spins and I almost loose my balance and fall on my bed. The wood creaks under my weight. Only seconds later, Embry comes bursting in my room.

"Jake, man; are you alright?" he asks worried. I don't trust my voice so I just nod resulting in much severe headache. Seeing my condition, he hands me two pills of aspirin and an ice cold bottle of water. Gratefully I take them from his hand and swallow those pills. I hadn't realized my throat was that parched until the cold water soothes it.

"Whatever happened, bro?" I ask Embry, the pills acting effectively. With a shrug, Em heavily sits on my bed.

"I don't know. You tell me. It's like we were patrolling and suddenly you turned around finding something. Before I could ask you what, the pack link disappeared. I patrolled for a few minutes before anxiety got better of me. I followed your track and there you were, lying on the ground, you're breathing slow paced. I tried waking you but you won't even budge! Finally after some struggles I brought you here. Billy said you passed out from exhaustion and to let you sleep. I just finished telling him this whole story when I heard creaking from your room. Rest of all, you know." He explains to me.

The lines of prophecy keep repeating in my head. Had that been a dream? Or was it a sign of spirits to guide us just like Chief and the Old Lady said? I think I am forgetting something important. Was there someone else with me in the dream? Oh shit! Chestnut brown eyes flash upon my eyes. Even Bella was there, wasn't she? Had she seen it, too? Or my mind just imagined it? Before my mind bursts with overload, Embry pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Jake, Jacob, dude, you there?" He punches me on shoulder playfully, trying to hide the concern.

"Huh? What? Yeah, I am fine."

"Are you alright? You are really starting to scare me man." I try to smile at him, telling him I was fine.

"Don't worry, Em. I am exhausted. Just like Dad said. Can you please manage patrol with Sam tonight?" I know he's expecting me to tell him what really happened, but how can I tell when even I don't know exactly. And I have few discussions to do.

"Yeah man, sure. I'll see you soon. Goodnight Jacob." He says backing from my room.

"Night, Embry. Be safe." I murmur last two words. I can't shake the feeling of dread, of unknown. After a few minutes of going round and round in my thoughts, I decide to call Bella.

"Hey Dad!" I can feel his gaze scrutinize my every movement. Ignoring him, I turn to call Bella. Dialing the number which I have been known since I learnt numbers I wait till someone picks up the call. After three rings, I hear Bella's voice.

"Jake?" she asks hopefully. I am surprised and my wolf pleased that she's expecting it to be me.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" I hear some shuffling around and then a click off door. I guess she went into her room. After a moments pause, I know she's biting her lip. Oh god! It's seriously not a time for turn on! I growl.

"Bells, I swear if you don't release that luscious lip of yours, I'll come and bite it." Fuck did I say that loud? Me and my big mouth! I hear her gasp. "Jake!" She yells though I can hear smile in her tone. "Bells!" even I say, now grinning like a mad man.

"Shut up!" we both say together and laugh at that. Oh, I so love hearing her laugh and even more so when I am the reason of it! She draws in a deep breath. I know what she's going to speak before words even leave her mouth.

"Jake, I had a dream..." she pauses. I sigh.

"I know Bells, you were in the forest with some old Lady and even I was there with my great grandfather. Right?" I had hoped it was just a nightmare. But I very much doubt _that _now.

"Jake, how did you kn-. Did you have the same dream? What does this means? Jake, I am scared" I hate it that I am not there with her right now.

"Hey Bells, shushhh! Don't worry! Everything's gonna be ok, don't worry. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Can you come here after school?"

"Um, I have a shift at Newton's…" she hesitates. I sigh.

"Ok, after that?" I ask her hopefully. Tomorrow's day will be extra long if Bella won't come! I have so much to talk with her.

"Are you at home tomorrow?" she asks suddenly cheerfully.

"Um yeah; till seven at night.'' Before I can ask her why, she speaks hurriedly.

"Ok then. I'll visit by as soon as I get chance. See you soon, Jake. Bye!" She cuts off.

Whoa! What was all that about!? Guess, I'll find out tomorrow. With a smile, I turn around, scratching the back of neck. Dad narrows his eyes at me.

"Care to tell me what's going on, _son?"_ the way he says son I know he's talking also as the Chief of tribe and not just my dad right now. With a sigh, I slump down in the couch.

Tonight's gonna be a long night. Very long indeed!

* * *

**_#Bella's POV_**

"…See you soon, Jake. Bye!" I quickly hang up before I spoil my surprise for tomorrow. Jacob said he's gonna be at home whole day. Maybe I can flunk school for one day and be at Jake's home? I am sure Charlie won't mind me taking a day off. After all, I hardly miss school.

Will Jake be happy to see me tomorrow uncalled? I know I should be worried about the dream Jake and I shared. In fact, I was hell worried of it before Jake's call. But his voice soothes me. Jake never makes empty promises. If he says everything will be fine then I am sure it will. I quickly scribble in one of my notepad about the dream before I can forget it. Usually I forget dreams the moment I wake up, but this just doesn't seem to erase from my mind.

I ponder over the words of prophecy for a little while. Unite-evaporate-clairvoyant-leeches-uncanny comrades- sacrifices. The words spin in my head until I get a headache. What good is a prophecy when you can't even understand it?!

I sigh and lay on my bed. I am thinking about tomorrow's time with Jacob when sleep happily consumes me.

* * *

**# The Next Morning**

I groan as I try to hit my alarm clock to stop that stupid buzzing noise. I drag my feet downstairs and in the kitchen. There's a note from Charlie.

_Good Morning Bella,_

_Billy and I are going fishing. I am sorry I really forgot to tell you beforehand. We'll be back till 8:00 pm. Have fun, kiddo._

_-Charlie_

Like a six year old kid I jump up and down with happiness resulting in stumbling a bit into the refrigerator. I hadn't thought about what I would say to Billy when I'd go to Jacob's house. Now, I don't even have to tell Charlie any lie. Not knowing some things won't harm him.

I quickly take a bath and put on some comfy jeans and a checkered red and black shirt. I pull on my chuck Taylors and am ready to head to La Push by 10 am. All the while to La Push, I hum happily to the radio songs, the dream long forgotten. It's the first time that I have bunked classes and have gone somewhere else and I _totally_ **love** the freedom!

As I park my truck under a tree, I expect Jacob to come running from the house and pick me up in his huge bear hugs. So, I am little disappointed when that doesn't happen. I get down the Beetle and go in garage, thinking that maybe he's in there. Finding nothing, I decide to go in the house. Maybe he's just gone somewhere nearby.

I push forward the door seeing that it's already open. The lock is broken and hanging on the nail for its dear life. The house is so quiet that my clumsy footsteps seem to echo around the hall.

I slightly open Jake's door to see him lying across the bed, one foot dangling in the air while other rests on his study table. He's snoring softly and peacefully. Aaaww, he looks so cute and young. All the worry lines have disappeared from his forehead and a slight smile is tugging at his lips. I wonder what he is dreaming about.

I quickly retreat from his room trying to make minimum noise. I come in the hall to see what to do. As I glance around, I notice that the house has not been cleaned since ages. Newspapers and magazines are lying below table, cushion covers are dirty, popcorn is lying on the floor and the carpet and furniture looks like hasn't been dusted since it was bought. Only the T.V. screen is shining, what a mockery now, isn't it?

Before starting to clean up, I decide to make something for lunch for Jacob. As I wander in kitchen to find something appropriate to make, I see Indian cooking books lying in a corner. I flip the pages, rejecting almost every dish as it lags some or other ingredients. Finally, in other book I find a recipe which has every ingredient. It's labeled as "_Dum Aloo"_ and though I haven't made the dish before, I am pretty sure I can fix it up. So, following its directions I put potatoes to boil in cooker and make the dough needed for _rotis._

I clean the house, arrange newspapers and magazines and do some laundry, when the buzzer goes off.

The entire dish is done after one tiresome hour. I taste it a little and am pleased with the outcome. Hope Jacob likes it. I pull the dish in a vessel and let the lid open a little so that the aroma can fill the house. I tie my hair into a bun with the clip and start sweeping around the house. Since the house is on reservation, the people here believe in Indian techniques more.

I am half done sweeping the hall when I hear something fall to the ground. I almost jump out of my skin. I relax once I see Jacob leaning on the wall, his hands crossed over his chest and a different look in his eyes.

"Hey Jake!" I greet him and continue sweeping. Did I just hear a groan from him? He pulls me in his arms.

"Jake!" I squeal with amusement as I crash into his warm chest. In a low husky voice he speaks, "Bells, you have no idea what you do to me. The position you just had been…" he pauses waiting for me to catch his train of thought.

"Oh" is only the response I can form as the blood races up to my cheeks: Me-bending over in his house; while doing his house chores. So, that was the different look in Jacob's eyes, fascination? Desire?

An awkward silence surrounds us as we don't know what to say. After a while, Jacob says, "So, um Bells, what did you prepare? The aroma's mouth-watering." He licks his lips for emphasis. He starts going in the kitchen to see what it is but I stop him.

"Jake, wait! Sit at the table, please." I plead him. I know he's hungry and all but I want to serve him and see the joy on his face as he tastes it. He scowls, a little confused at my sudden change of mood but follows my direction.

"Okay, Bells. What's up? You are excited for some reason." He points out. I grin even more. Always the observant! I bring the vessel and a plate for him. I first serve him only roti and onion and half sliced lemon, according to tradition.

"Am I missing something? Is it traditional day?" he asks confused, but excitement is evident on his face. After a quick look at his expression, I decide to finally end the suspense

"Surprise!" I open the container and serve him the gravy with boiled potatoes in it. I am constantly watching his expression, to know how he thinks of the surprise. He takes a small bite out of roti and dips it in the gravy. I am sitting at the edge of the chair, waiting excitedly for him to tell me how it is. Just as he is about to take in the morsel, he stops.

"What if you have poisoned it? To kill me.' He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Jake!" I can't believe him. After the effort I put into it, he dares to do such a joke!

"That's it! I am out!" I yell at him, grabbing my coat from the chair. I have only reached till the door till Jake catches my hand and spins me around. I stumble into his chest and he pins my hand behind my back. I look into his eyes. He slowly takes a bite from the dish, without blinking away from my eyes even for a moment. He eats the bite slowly and leans his head forward.

His lips are just about to meet mine, when someone coughs loudly. Jacob groans as he looks at the two idiots- Embry and Quil. My face heats up, as I try to bring some distance between Jake and I. They cackle upon seeing our astonished looks, 32 centimeter grin spread across their faces.

"Hey, guys..." I say to break an awkward silence. They both cross the room in two strides and take turns pulling me into their bear hugs.

"What's that damn smell, Bells? Smells amazing!" Quil says quickly finding the root of aroma. So much for tradition, isn't it?

Quil, Embry, Jacob and I eat together, all the while chatting, laughing and playing. It's really good to be normal rather than a part of mystical world. We spend the rest of the afternoon catching up and Embry telling me about Quil's antics. By evening, Charlie and Billy have returned from their fishing trip and we enjoy the same meal I had prepared. Turns out, though I have made an Indian dish first time, I can make it too good as Charlie and Billy eat almost as much as Jacob.

The day has gone so amazing that I absolutely forget the talk Jake wanted to have with me. Anyways, it would have been of no use since we had company. I guess, I can talk to him, even tomorrow. With a quick peck to the forehead, he wishes me goodnight. That night, I fall asleep to different scenarios and possibilities of Jake's future with me.

* * *

I know,it's kind of short and boring. But from next chapter on, there may possibly be any sweet scenes between JacoBella.

So, how was it? Boring? Sweet? Worse? please do tell me in your precious reviews. If any doubt, don't hesitate to ask!

**_Signing off,_**

**_-Melissa Wolf Girl_**

**_09.10.15_**


	7. Ch 7 The wolf's out of the bag,is it?

ok, so I know I have been MIA since November. I am really sorry that I was otherwise preoccupied. Here's the next part of the story. I hope you haven't forgotten it!

Warning: it's a small one as I was in hurry to post. But if the response is good, I'll post the next part till SAturday. So, please do review!

And now off you go with the story.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his imprint. **

_Hope you enjoy my story. Have a nice time._

_\- love Melissa_

**Chapter 7**

The next day, I get up, do my daily chores and leave for Jake's at 9:00 am. Billy is sitting on the front porch, sipping on his cup of green tea, while reading newspaper. He smiles at me humbly.

"A pleasant morning isn't it dear?" he asks as I get down from the truck.

"Indeed, it is. Hey, is Jake home?" He should've been out by now. I notice Billy's smile slipping from his face and a dark look takes its place.

"Paul phased." He tells with dead seriousness. As if on cue, a howl pierces through the silent forest.

The back door of the kitchen opens, just as I go into the kitchen. Jake strides in, his shoulders fallen from the night's exhaustion. But as he looks at me, his eyes beam a sparkle of happiness. He crosses the space between us in one stride and pulls me into one of his heart-warming hugs. His body is so warm; it feels good against my skin. He isn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of cut offs. I blush at his semi-nudeness. Too soon, he unwraps himself from me, my body already craving his heat.

"Hey Bells," Jake says while resting his forehead against mine. I can feel the tension already leaving his body. He smells of earth, musky pine and an erotic substance which is purely Jacob.

**#No one POV**

After some time, Jacob and Bella are sitting at their favorite spot at the timbre wood tree. Bella knows that they have to discuss the dream but she does not want to ruin this moment. But just as if on queue, Jake sighs. "Bells, we have to discuss what happened that night." He says looking at the ocean. Bella straightens up a bit and pulls a paper out of her sweatshirt. On it is the prophecy that they had witnessed a few nights back.

"You wrote it down?" Jake asks; his eyebrows pulled up in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't want to forget it. It may be our only solution."

For the next three hours, they discuss nothing but the prophecy. What it might mean, what they have to do, how can they help, whom should they tell and whom they shouldn't, it is all roughly planned in their heads. They decide to take it, step by step.

Hands held together, they walk up to Jacob's house. They are relieved to find Billy alone watching some football match on the T.V. Jake clears his throat. Billy immediately turns off the T.V. sensing something serious. Jake and Bella take seats opposite to him on the sofa.

"Bella and I have something important to discuss with you…"

Page-break! Page-break! Page-break! Page-break! Page-break! Page-break!

**#Meanwhile In the Cullen Mansion!**

**#Edward's POV**

"Carlisle, you have to believe me! I am not insane!" I exclaim. My family thinks that I am insane that's why I am speaking gibberish. I can read their thoughts and instead of thinking about the prophecy, they all are worried about ME! Just fucking great!

"Alice, at least you tell me that you saw what had just happened…" I plead Alice. But she just keeps her head down. Aarrghh! How can I prove it to them!

Wait, wasn't there someone else in (I dare say)my dream, too? Just behind my mother were two blurry beings. When I focused on them I had sensed a funny, wet smell and strawberries? But before I could say anything, mother had begun the prophecy.

"Edward, I am sure you are not insane. We'll speak about this later. You are getting late for the hunt." Carlisle spoke calmly. Oh, how I hated that he blocked his head from mine!

"Fine!" I grumble out and rush out the door. I can hear Jasper and Emmett far behind me. The cool air soothes my tension a little as I run straight into the forests. Just as I am to enter the La Push land, Jasper warns me. I am just inches away from entering their land, when that sick wet smell enters my nostrils. I feel like gagging. As I turn to go on our route, I feel the most stupid vampire on earth. Isn't that the same smell from my dream? Does that mean that the wolves know about that prophecy? I don't know when I have moved forward but I hear a growl from the opposite side of the border.

_"__Back of, leech."_ The silver white wolf thinks towards me. He snarls fiercely as Jasper and Emmett reach me.

"Whoa, chill man, we are going!" Emmett says as two more wolves join them. One of them is pitch black while the other one is dark brown. His hair is raised as if getting tremors. Emmett and Jasper pull me away before I can do anything more stupid.

"Edward, are you ok" jasper asks once we are far away from those wolves.

"Yeah, yeah. I am ok. Let's hunt." I say while again taking off. From the corner of my eyes, I see Emmett and Jasper sharing concerned looks. I sprint even faster.

I am sure that the one who entered my dream was from that smelly wolf pack. So, I have to contact their leader. Ask him whether he knows anything about this. Will Carlisle help me in contacting them? He already thinks I am insane. I guess I'll have to find another route.

I wonder if they will be of any help at all. How many are there exactly? Today, we saw three wolves. None of them was Jacob Black; their Leader. So, that means there are total four wolves. The alpha better give me some answers….

**#Jacob's POV at Billy's House**

"Bella and I have something important to discuss with you. It's regarding the dream we shared last week." Bella and I take seats across Dad.

"So, have you planned anything about it?" Billy asks.

Before I can say anything the backdoor bursts open. "Jacob, come quick. It's Paul." Jared speaks in a hurry. Damn Paul! Already being a pain in ass! Dad nods in agreement while I quickly kiss Bella on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, honey. Don't worry." I tell her gently. "Be safe" she whispers as I head out the door. Quickly removing my t-shirt and shorts, I phase. As I enter into the pack mind, I feel various vibes hit me.

_"__Bloody fucking Leech, I am going to rip him into pieces."-Paul_

**_"_****_Paul, stay calm. You are not to move from your place until I order to." _**I command him, afraid he is going to charge off._ "Will someone tell me what's happening?" –Me._

Jared shows me the flashback through his memory. How the leech came running off, then stopped suddenly and then how he was paralyzed. I see it's the same leech from the prophecy-Edward Cullen. Does he know that we know about the prophecy?'

_"__Wait, what damn prophecy? Who knows what?"_ Sam asks as he phases. Oops, I guess I forgot to shield my thought. I sigh mentally.

_"__Since all of you are here, I want to tell you some important. Remember, I fainted a few days back?" _I show them what all happened with our Chief and how that Cullen was present there. Talks go round about the prophecy and how to decipher it. There's only one wolf that makes fun of this topic.

"_Bullshit, baby Alpha. Please don't make this up. You know, we aren't scared!_"-_Paul, the jackass_. _"Paul"_ Sam warns while Embry growls. "_Fuck you, Call._" Paul growls back, displaying vivid images in his head. Again, there's a chaos in the pack mind.

"**Shut up! All of You!**" Peace. "_We are averting from the main topic. Paul, this is serious. If you don't understand, keep quite but don't make rude comments._" He just nods in agreement.

"_Now, I want you to go home and think about it with calm heads. We'll meet tomorrow at my house at 11:00. Sam, Jared; you are on patrol for now. Be alert. I don't want that leech to come across our border. Paul and I will change shifts with you around , I want you to come with me. Let's teach you how to phase back. Goodnight, everybody." _ With that, I block every other thought except Paul's.

As Paul and I are running towards my house, as usual, he is angry and pissed off about my alpha command. "_Paul, if you don't calm down, you'll never be able to phase back. Just for now, leave all the bitterness and trust me, ok?_"I ask of him, slowing down as we have reached my home. I let out a small bark to let Dad know I am out here. So, I am surprised when Bella comes out with my clothes. She gasps as she takes in our gigantic forms.

"Is that Paul?" she asks me. I just nod my head while Paul snorts. Bella comes forward and Paul takes steps back.

_"__Jake, dude, tell your little girl to stay away from me."_ he growls in my head.

"Paul, it's ok. Just relax" She says as she closes the distance between them. With silence, I see how Bella pats Paul's (wolf's) head softly. My wolf growls inside me but I try to rein it in. Meanwhile, Bella is scratching behind Paul's years and making him comfortable. It's not long before Paul starts to shiver slowly and smoothly changes back into human form.

"Yikes!" Bella turns quickly so as not to get a sneak peek of Paul's manhood.

"Like what you see, miss?" Paul asks flippantly. Even I phase back and burst out laughing, seeing Bella turned beet red.

"Black, this is so not funny!" She stomps off into Kitchen, hiding her face in her hands. After wearing my shorts, I turn back to Paul.

"Paul, I want to clear some things. I know we haven't been friends before. But everyone is really trying hard to cope up with this wolf mumbo. If you can't contribute in helping others, at least don't drag them down. And about that prophecy thing, I assure you, Paul every bit of what I told you guys was true. If you don't want to help, you are free to sit aside and let us do our responsibility. Think about it, seriously. You've time till tomorrow morning. Be on patrol on time. You can go, now. " with that, I turn around and walk into my house without glancing back. As I am closing the door, I see Paul phasing and disappearing into woods. I sigh in exasperation.

so, how was it? i promise to upload next part till saturday. IF i get good response.

Sorry again!

I hope you review!


	8. Chapter 8 Dear Isabella?

_Hey Guys! I am back with the next chap! Miss me, much? Thought so *grins*_

_Now, off you go with the next chapter!_

P.S. You might want to read previous chapter, for some semblance of the story! *Winks*

**_Chapter_****8**

**_#The Next Day_**

_(Bella's POV)_

I am sitting in the cafeteria, slowly chewing on my sandwich. Angela is talking about some movie trip next week.

"Bells, you are coming, right?" Angela asks looking at me hopefully.

"Who all are coming, again?" I ask as I forget the details Ang gave me. She sighs.

"Bells, where are you all day? Mike, me and you." She says. I feel odd, as Ben is not coming with Angela.

"Isn't Ben coming?" I ask her confused. Her body stiffens as I mention him. She tries to avoid my gaze but I make her look up.

"Ang, what happened? Is everything alright with you and Ben?" I ask her concerned. Her eyes tear up.

"Bells, he, he, he cheated on me, Bells." she chokes up. By now, we have come to a secluded spot in cafeteria, away from all the eyes and ears. I hold her close as she continues to sob.

"What happened, Ang?" I ask her softly while rubbing my hand across her back, trying to soothe her. As far as I knew, they were really doing well. I had even seen them together at beach or mall together in the fall. What happened suddenly, I have no idea?

"I saw him kissing Lauren, Bells. That day, when we had our lecture off, I went to library to issue some books. There behind the bookracks, I saw Ben's head poking through some books. As I went near him, to surprise him, I saw him kissing a girl while her hands roamed his back. When I called his name, he suddenly jerked off, making the girl's face visible. It was Lauren, Bells. He cheated on me with Lauren! Why did he do this to me, Bells? Why me?" she now, sobbed even badly. That son of a bitch! And that slut, Lauren! Oh poor Angela.

"It's ok, Angie. Everything is going to be all right. He doesn't deserve you. Stop crying, please." I hug her. After a few minutes, her sobs fade away and she composes herself.

"I am angry at you, Ang. Why didn't you tell me this before?" I ask her. God knows, since when she was torturing herself, remaining all unvoiced.

"Oh, Bells. You had already so much on your plate with your friends from La Push. How could I add up to your worries?" Aww. I hugged her.

"You don't have to suffer alone, alright? And I swear Ben is going to pay for hurting you." Just as we release each other, the Bell rings ending our break.

I sigh as I settle down at my biology table, waiting for the class to begin.

"Hello, Isabella." His sickening sweet smell invades my nostrils. I stamp my hand on the table, turning towards him.

"What do you want, Edward? Just leave me alone!" I am annoyed by his attempts to talk to me.

"Isabella, I know you know about our secret. All I am asking you is a small favor. Would you please do it for me?" He asks me. Did he just bat his eyelashes at me? Eeww. Dude-Man up!

"Firstly, don't call me Isabella. It's just Bella, okay! Secondly, you do not need to be all sweet and dandy on me. Just tell me what it is, and I'll think about it." I all but screech as quietly as possible. Edward sighs.

"My apologies, Bella. I want you to give this letter to your friend from La Push-Jacob Black." He slides a letter towards me. I look at the letter sealed in a manila envelope, thinking what to do next. I slowly pick it from the table and keep it in my backpack.

"Thank You, Bella." He smiles at me politely. At that moment, I am thankful that the lecture begins.

**#At La Push**

Billy looks up from his woodcarving as I get down my beetle.

"Hey Bella," he greets me. "Jake's in garage. They are having a pack meeting." He says, before I ask him.

"Thanks" I say, heading towards the garage.

"Hey guys!" I say while entering the garage. There is pin drop silence and the guys are looking at me as if I am an alien.

"What is she doing here, Jacob? This is Pack business." Paul is the first one to break the silence. I had thought after our yesterday's incident he would have softened a bit. But I guess, no. Paul who was sitting now is standing alarmed. Sam and Jared are sitting on the heap of tires. Embry is sitting on the bench while Quil and Jacob are seating in the open seats of rabbit.

"Paul, Bella is also the part of our pack now. She may not be a wolf but she is my soul mate which makes her alpha female of our pack." Jacob intervenes quietly. If Paul says anything back, I don't hear him. I am stuck on Jacob's words; His soul mate. I don't know what to think of that. Alpha female of the pack? I am pulled out of my reverie as Jacob smacks Quil at the back of his head.

"Up" he says. Quil scrambles away and goes to sit beside Embry. I walk consciously as I feel every pack member's eyes on me. As I sit down, Jacob begins.

"So, Bells we were just discussing about the prophecy thing. First, I want to know who all really believe me and want to be in this willingly. I don't want to force anyone into this. You maybe a wolf but you have your personal opinions. If you want to, you can back out now, no one will hold it against you." Jacob stands in the centre and forwards his hand. Without a thought, I get up and add my hand on his.

"I am in." I say, meeting everyone's eyes. Embry and Quil grin, looking at each other before joining us.

"Let's kick some ass."; "We are so in." Quil and Embry comment respectively. I smile at Jacob's best friends.

"For tribe" Sam is the next one to join us. Even Jared joins after a few seconds of hesitation. We all look at Paul, waiting for his answer. Slowly, he smirks while coming ahead.

"You aren't getting rid of me so easily, boys." He slaps his hand on Jared's'.

"For La Push" "For La Push" We all yell, our hands up in air. We laugh and I feel as if we are some soccer or rugby team. With renewed energy, the boys return to their places. I wait for them to settle down before telling what happened today.

"Ok guys! I have something important to tell to you. As you know, Edward and I are in same school," cue growls from everyone. "So as I was saying, he gave me a letter to pass on to you, Jacob." I remove it from my rucksack. Jacob comes forward and takes the letter from my hand. He tears off the expensive envelope and shakes the letter out of it. He reads it quietly for a few minutes, while we wait for his reply.

"Jake, man, what's written in it? Quit the suspense." Quil says after few long minutes. Jacob looks up and meets everyone's eyes before reading it aloud.

_"__Jacob Black: Alpha of the current wolf pack._

_I write this letter to initiate a meeting between your pack and my clan. We have something important to discuss with you. I believe it would be of great importance if your whole pack is present there._

_I give you the privilege of deciding the time and place. Write me back and pass the note to dear Isabella. I expect your positive response unless of course you are afraid to face us._

_-Edward Cullen"_

"That, son of a Bitch! Afraid of them, my ass!" Paul states; trembling a little.

"WE don't need to prove anything to that bloodsucker."-Jared.

"Jake, I don't think we should go. It may be a trap."-Sam tries to reason. Jacob is carefully observing the reactions of his pack brothers.

"Dear Isabella?" Quil looks towards me, his eyebrows raised. A low growl erupts from Jacob's chest. I glare at Quil, smacking him in my mind.

"What I think, is that we should meet."-Embry suggests, taking attention towards him. Jacob smiles a little at this.

"What do you mean, Embry? Expose us to those leeches?" Sam asks inquisitive. He is confused as to why Jacob is not saying anything and smiling at Embry.

"I am not saying that we all meet them. But I think a meeting is must between those leeches and us so that we know what we are up against. In addition, we need to renovate the treaty. " Embry suggests. Everyone is thinking for a moment when Jacob interrupts the silence.

"Bells, do you think that the Cullen wants to talk about the prophecy? After all, he too was there, wasn't he?" he glances at me. Why hadn't I thought of it!

"Yes, that may be a possibility. Do you think he knows more than us maybe?"I ask. I am not sure what will happen if Edward and Jacob come face to face with each other.

"I say, we meet them." Jacob states last word. "We'll meet them and find out what's so important that they want to talk to us about."

"Embry, Sam and I will go. We will meet them at the treaty line. Others will be on a tight patrol. I don't want anyone sneaking into our reservation."He nods at the wolves

"Bella, I suppose you want to come too?" Jacob asks, looking at me.

"Of course, I want to. So, what's the plan?" I ask, glad that I am not left out of something so important.

After another hour, it is confirm that Jacob, Embry, Sam, and I will be meeting the Cullens tomorrow at the treaty line near the small lake. Everything is set and the pack has gone through every possibility that may take place tomorrow evening.

I deliver the letter to Edward and without waiting for a reply walk off. I am not sure if I want to be in this enmity thing, but conclude that it already involves me, being Jacob's girlfriend. Is that what I am now? His girlfriend? I often wonder where we stand in our relationship. He said I was his soul mate. Was he hinting at something? It's not like he has asked me out yet or I've told him I love like him. Just waiting for the right moment, I guess.

-x-

okk! So, this is it for now. i know, i took time updating! i just had to write and re-write and rewrite the chapter. and after so many attempts, it has finally taken somewhat shape that i had in my mind. Please tell me, whether you liked it or not.

And I talked with a dear friend of mine, sarahmicaela88. She's pointed to me some important things that i need to work on. For those, who are confused about Jacob Bella's imprint, and their relationship, you'll just have to wait for the future chapters! *winks*

_SO, see you later, Amigos! Don't Forget to R &amp; R! _

_Muuaaahhh!_


	9. Chapter 9 somewhat truce?

_Chapter_**9**

**#Edward's POV**

I run from my home towards the forests with my inhuman speed. Ever since I received the letter from dear Bella, I have been looking forward to the meeting. Do they know anything about the prophecy? If so, why didn't they contact us first? I know, they are expecting my whole family to be there. Nevertheless, it would be of no use since my family does not even believe_ me_ now days. I can see two wolves and one Boy and girl standing beside their car. Is that Bella? I wonder. I skid to a halt before the invisible treaty line that separates our borders.

"Bella? I didn't know you were going to be here." I am genuinely shocked. I knew Bella knew about the wolves' and our secret but how much have the mutts already told her?

Before she can respond, Jacob Black steps forward, shielding her from my vision. I try to read his thoughts but somehow I come up Blank just how it is with Bella. I come up with a block.

"Where is your whole clan, Leech?" He demands bringing me out of my reverie. I notice his whole demeanour is stiff. I smirk knowing that he is uncomfortable being around me. I (quite cocky) put my hands in the pockets of my denim jeans.

"I decided to come alone. I suspect neither has your whole pack arrived." I state while looking at the other two wolfs. I can read their minds but they don't know that. I know that there are two other wolves patrolling the border. I can hear their minds screaming to kill me through the pack link. Jacob is shocked but covers it quickly.

"What do you want, Leech?" Jacob asks, impatiently. Fine, I'll get to the point.

"_"The Great Divination- unite or evaporate_

_Clairvoyant's choice be made,_"

"Sounds familiar?" I ask, reciting the above lines. I watch as the expressions on Jacob and Bella's face turn from shocked into grim. So, they know about the prophecy.

"I assume from your expression that you already know about the prophecy. I am here to discuss it with you and find out a solution to it." I wait for their reaction.

"So, you want to join teams with us?" Jacob says through raised eyebrows. He keeps a poker face. Damn, I want to know what's going on in that kid's mind.

"An enemy's enemy is my friend. Ever heard of it?" I say, trying to break the tension. I don't know why, but I think it's important for the pack to trust me for this whole together thing to work. Then there's Bella. She mustn't think ill about me.

"I want to speak with your leader. Doctor Cullen." He states. Smart kid, I think. I would not believe anyone else's word either. I sigh.

"Fine. Come to our house tomorrow at noon. We'll discuss it there." And with that I disappear, not waiting for their replies. I am sure they will come tomorrow. The only problem is how am I going to tell Carlisle and others about this unexpected visit? I just hope they take it in stride.

I am running through the forest when I recall all the details about the meeting. So, in all there are five wolves. They seem to be uneasy in my presence, I can use that in my advantage if I need to. I can read their minds except Jacob's. And of course Dear Bella's.

That girl never ceases to amaze me. The way she stood beside Alpha, never flinching, while the vampire wolf discussion was quite impressive. It was as if she was the anchor to the Alpha's calm. I wonder if something is going on between the alpha mutt and sweet Bella. I hope not. She deserves someone much better and elegant than that wolf boy. I mean he can't even give her things that she deserves. With thoughts of sweet Isabella, I speed up more towards my adopted family.

**#At the Cullen Mansion**

The day finally arrived. The pack members and the Cullens were going to meet at the Cullen mansion. You'd think they would be ready to confront their mortal enemies but like hell they were. Edward (Very cleverly I might add) had told them the news of pack meeting, just half an hour prior to the meeting. Naturally, that didn't stop the various responses from the Cullen family. It was while this bickering was going on when the pack arrived.

"Looks like a good entertainment to me." Jacob remarked mockingly. The four pack members-Sam, Jacob, Bella and Embry were all tense. Not knowing what was expected of this meeting brought them on edge. The fact that the members were arguing amongst them regarding the pack made the pack more alert.

Carlisle steps forward, and invites them inside.

"Not that they are already inside…" mutters Emmett.

Everyone stands in the hall, an awkward silence filling the room.

"I apologize" DR. Cullen speaks, "for making you witness our little family dispute. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My son tells us you also know about the prophecy thing?" The way Carlisle says prophecy thing makes Bella wonder if they even believe in the whole ordeal or not. The Cullens are gorgeous though, she'd give that to them but they had an eerie presence around them.

"That "_prophecy thing_" is true. Your "_son_" asked us to form an alliance with you. But I am making this crystal clear that this does not change any prospect of the treaty. You will not hunt or even step foot on our land and we will not try to harm your precious lives." The way Jacob affirms it made shivers run down Bella's spine. She had grown up knowing the sweet, friendly Jacob. But this alpha Jacob? He was way beyond sexy and made her insides melt.

Carlisle gives a curt nod, indicating he understood Jacob's terms.

"It's settled then. You are welcome at our home at any time and we promise to help in anyway we can." Carlisle smiled wearily.

No one speaks for a few pain staking minutes.

"Bells, would you like to explore the house?" Alice asks then, as if werewolf-vampire meetings were a regular thing. She takes a step towards Bella. Embry and Sam step forward and shield Bella against Alice. Bella thinks they are doing a little too much; after all, it is just Alice. The guys are so tall Bella can hardly see the little pixie beyond them. So, she does the only thing she can think of. She rests both her hands on Embry and Sam's back respectively. The boys calm down a bit, but refuse to move away. Standing on her tip toes, Bella smiles ruefully at Alice. "Maybe next time." Is all she can say. An awful silence threatens to surround them once again. Jacob and Carlisle met eyes one more time.

"Till next time." Jacob says, curtly. He isn't really sure if he is supposed to shake Carlisle's hand or not but he really isn't eager to feeling ice popsicles on his hands. Instead, he settles for a nod of his head.

The wolves slowly back away from the place and climb into Bella's truck. No one speaks over the drive until the Cullen mansion is out of their sight. Once out of the area, Jacob exhales with relief which is followed by three more sighs. Bella puts her hand on his hand and looks at him. He looks at her with his love filled eyes and a wide grin spreads across his face.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks her. He is suddenly anxious of where he stands with her regarding all this. They hadn't gotten a moment alone to just relax and share their opinions on this. Hell, Jacob doesn't even know if they are a thing right now-as Quil says- or just back to being friends.

"Naaww. It wasn't. Alice is impossible sometimes though, isn't she?" Jacob hears exasperation in her voice. He barks a laugh as he recalls the pixie asking Bella to show her house. Bella smiles at him and all his worry about her fears disappears. He knows he could take on anything if Bella is with him. With new energy and hope, he drives them towards their home.

A few days have passed since that fateful meeting with the Cullens. The pack and the Cullens have come to a few possibilities but they still don't have a solid plan. But if there is one thing that had come out of it, then it's the fact that the pack and the Cullens have come to a mutual understanding basis. They can live now without trying to rip each other's throats apart. Even Jacob feels comfortable enough to let her be with Alice in their home if someone from the pack is there in the house. Considering Jacob's wolf, it's a huge development.

Right now, Jacob and Bella were both sitting in his garage. It had been quite a while since they were together but today things had worked out good for them. Bella sat on the workbench, reading a book while Jacob worked on the rabbit. She had been stealing a few glances towards Jacob's bare body now and then. And even though she didn't know, Jacob was well aware of that. He would stretch his arms or flex his biceps nonchalantly whenever he felt her eyes on him.

Jacob had been thinking for quite a while now. He wanted to tell her so many things but didn't know how to say it. Finally mustering up some courage, Jacob asked

"Bells, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked, looking at her, gauging her reaction.

Bella was about to tell nothing, but then she remembered she had plans with Angela and Mike.

"Oh, uh Jake, I actually have movie plans with Angela and mike." Bella said, biting her lip. She watched as Jacob's face showed his disappointment.

"Can't you ditch it?" Jake muttered loud enough for Bella to hear. Normally he wouldn't have asked her to ditch her friends but he really wanted to spend some time with Bella and it was destiny that it was weekend and he didn't have patrol. So, hopefully he looked at her.

Bella thought, of course I can ditch it. But then Angela's teary face came in front of her face. No, she couldn't do that to her. Angela had been a good friend to Bella and even though Bella wanted to ditch the plan she wouldn't do that to her.

"Jake, I.." she trailed off, hoping he would understand. And Jake did, even though he felt jealous-for no reason- that mike was getting to spend some quality time with Bella.

"No problem, Bells. I'll find something to do with myself" he tries to smile but Bella looks right through it. Suddenly, a bulb lits inside her brain- literary of course-

"Jake, come with us!" She looks at him, grinning. This could be perfect. If Jacob is there with Bella, mike wouldn't even try to make an advance at her.

"Me? With your friends?" Jacob stares a her dumbfound. A while ago, he would have jumped to go to a movie night with seniors and then tease Embry and Quil, cause they missed the chance. But these were Bella's friends. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends.

"Of course Jacob! And bring Quil and Embry too, if you want to. We'll have a lot of fun!" She smiled at him. Bella could see the dreaded movie night turn to an awesome night. Though, Jacob had his doubts, he agreed.

…..x…

So, here we are. Sorry, it had some coding before. I still haven't edited it. So, please excuse any mistakes or the flow of it, as I know it isn't exactly fluent.

So, other than that, I am extremely sorry for delay in update, college happened and its really hectic to get out of assignments.

So, I thank you all really, for being SOOOO patient with this story, and I love you all. Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews. Muuaaahhh .

**Spoiler alert: ** someone's gonna imprint in the next chapter, who would it be ? And on whom? *Winks*


End file.
